


第一个夜晚

by north_towards



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_towards/pseuds/north_towards





	第一个夜晚

“要内个吗，内个内个……”王柳羿把头抵在喻文波的颈窝，小声说。  
“哪个啊？”喻文波带着笑意的声音沿着胸膛发出一点震动。  
“你不懂的话我来好了……唔……”话还没出口，皮皮蓝就被男朋友翻身压住。  
窗外雨声渐大。  
喻文波虚压在王柳羿身上，认真地亲他。一只手的掌心摩挲他柔软的乳尖，另一手从宽松的短裤下摆伸进他腿间，玩弄柔软的阴囊和阴茎。  
未经人事的王柳羿受不住这样的刺激，软嫩的舌尖还被对方含在嘴里，浑身打颤，像是惧怕一样地发出一点鼻音：“嗯……唔……”  
吮弄了一会儿柔软的舌尖，喻文波又埋头亲他白皙的脖子和漂亮的锁骨，常年使用的灵活手指生了薄茧，正轻轻刺激着王柳羿的铃口。快感过于强烈，纤瘦少年反射性地并拢双腿，可怜兮兮地求饶：“杰克不要……”  
激烈的进犯并没有因为哀弱的语句停止，反而变本加厉。  
“舒服吗蓝哥，嗯？舒服吗？”喻文波灼热的呼吸落在王柳羿敏感的颈窝，目光专注充满占有欲，热硬的下体和王柳羿的贴住磨蹭。  
被对方气息完全包围的王柳羿，因为过于强烈的情欲而眼泛水光，面色潮红地仰起头和恋人接吻，细白的手指主动伸下去，隔着短裤抚上喻文波的性器。  
“好热，”王柳羿喃喃地说，眼底的水光更甚，暖黄的床头灯光下，像一汪深色的琥珀，包裹住很多悸动和深情。  
“不只热，还硬呢，你摸摸……”喻文波的情欲难以自制，火热的手拉住他的手，隔着布料快速地抚慰自己，“啧，真舒服，蓝哥手活儿这么好……”一边强拉着别人给他撸，一边低头狠狠地亲人家，亲得王柳羿呼吸不畅，空着的一只手轻轻推拒。  
唇分，两个人喘息着对视，情不自禁地又吻到一起。  
王柳羿伸手揽住恋人的脖颈，小声地念：“喻文波，喻文波……”  
“蓝哥，”喻文波目光直直地看进他眼睛里，“蓝哥，我……”踟蹰了一瞬，又低头深吻。  
——我爱你。我需要你。  
“嗯……杰克，”王柳羿喘息着回应他，唇贴在一起的时候轻轻说，“我好喜欢你啊，喻文波。”  
这几番调情下来，两个正值青春的少年早就忍耐不住了。喻文波坐起来从床头柜的抽屉里摸出两个东西。  
王柳羿凑过去看，是润滑油和套子。  
“喻文波，你怎么……”他震惊地瞪圆眼睛，嘟嘟的嘴巴撒娇一样撅起，莹白的胸膛在昏黄的灯光下赤裸着，上面还有喻文波留下的零星痕迹。  
被质疑的人邪气一笑：“你别这么看着我啊蓝哥，这不是我买的，应该是房东放在这的……本来我想去买的，可是一路上你都粘着我，爷哪有时间去买啊……”  
王柳羿黏黏糊糊地贴在他颈侧，小声嘟哝：“才没有粘着你啊。”  
喻文波转过头在他嘟嘟的白嫩脸颊上轻咬一下：“对对，没粘着我，只是一步都不离开而已……连上厕所都……来蓝哥，帮老公拆一个，这玩意还真难搞……”  
王柳羿脸红红地接过一枚套子，用牙齿扯着撕开，手指伸进去把东西拿出来：“啊……黏糊糊的，有点恶心……”  
喻文波从他用嘴接触那东西的外包装时，眼神儿就不对了，现在又看见他稚气未脱一样有点嫌弃的样子，瞬间产生了自己拐带好学生的错觉，还有些禁忌的快感。  
“黏糊糊的，是因为这样好进去……”喻文波做了个手势，邪气一笑，亵昵地贴上去亲那个柔软的小耳朵，握住王柳羿的手，指尖顺着他的指缝来回轻抚。  
“呜……”王柳羿耳朵很敏感，被这样调戏，浑身发抖，不知不觉被牵着手把套子给恋人戴上了。  
喻文波把润滑剂打开，挤了很多在掌心，低头亲亲王柳羿：“蓝哥，宝贝儿，转过去。”  
据说第一次的话，来后背位会比较好一点。  
王柳羿从脸到脖子都红透了，听话地转身，伸出胳膊扶墙，圆圆的小屁股翘起来，细腰塌下去。羞耻心让他带着哭腔，小声说：“我……我洗过了……那里……”  
“这么乖，”喻文波看见他害羞又主动的样子，下身硬得要炸，不得不深呼吸控制自己，食指带了很多润滑液贴上那里，在附近轻轻打转。  
王柳羿身体瞬间绷紧。  
“没事儿蓝哥，别怕，我不会让你疼的，嗯？”喻文波跪立在他身后，俯身亲他的蝴蝶骨，小声安慰，又伸出手去安抚他的下体。  
“嗯，嗯……”王柳羿浑身颤抖，感受到身后手指的温柔动作，尽量放松自己去接纳他。  
两个人都是第一次，有些事情不得要领，但是都非常努力想让对方感受到快乐。  
等扩张得差不多，喻文波已经忍得满头大汗。面前是恋人白皙赤裸的身躯，听着恋人隐忍的呻吟，手指还感受着紧致温热的触感，但就是不能享受……喻文波咬牙切齿：mlgb啊，劳资真是……蓝哥真是要了我的亲命了，TMD还叫得这么软……  
“杰克，嗯杰克……可以了，你……别忍了……”王柳羿从喉咙发出的声音细若蚊呐，听在喻文波耳朵里却清清楚楚。  
“那我可……我可开始了，”喻文波声音沙哑，贴在王柳羿身后，亲了亲他白瘦的脊背，缓缓地先进去一点头部，“怎么样，难受吗？蓝哥？疼不疼？”  
王柳羿扶着墙壁的双手握紧：“还好，有点涨……你，你慢慢进来，没关系的……”  
喻文波哪听得了这个，他咬了咬牙，腰胯一沉，挺了进去。  
“啊啊……”王柳羿带着哭腔小声喊了出来，喘息着平复自己，“嗯……”  
“怎么了？疼吗蓝哥？要不我出来？”喻文波牙关紧咬，忍耐着紧致温热的诱惑，去摸王柳羿的下体。还好，虽然是半软，总算没有完全萎靡，看起来不是太难受。  
“我没事，你，你快点啊，快……”王柳羿顿了顿，脊背都泛起粉红，“操我啊喻文波。”  
喻文波深呼吸一下，握住他的腰，慢慢摆动自己腰胯：“这样呢？疼不疼？”  
“呜……”王柳羿只觉得身后涨满，和恋人结合的心理快感占了大半，求饶一样地小声叫他，“杰克哥……”  
“嗯，宝蓝，王柳羿，”喻文波亲亲他的后颈，继续一边慢慢抽动一边寻找他的敏感点，“这儿？舒不舒服？还疼吗？”  
“不……唔——！啊啊啊……”酸胀的快感突然袭来，王柳羿差点支撑不住伏在床上，“啊……那里那里，不行……”  
喻文波慢慢顶弄，伸手去撸动他的性器，“越说不要就越是要，蓝哥，就是这儿对不对？舒不舒服？说话。”  
“舒服，呜……”王柳羿被欺负得眼尾发红，恋人灵活手指抚弄他性器的动作熟练得令人发指——那是他们许多个互相抚慰的夜里留下的“战绩”。  
他柔软的呻吟极大程度上刺激到喻文波，情欲几乎淹没了两个人，大床被他们激烈的动作弄得发出声响。  
喻文波一边操一边伸手去揉王柳羿的乳尖，亲吻他沁出薄汗的白皙脊背，贪婪地嗅他身上若有若无的奶香味，嘴里不停地说着下流话。  
“蓝哥，宝贝儿……舒服吗？哥操得你爽不爽？你看你硬得……啧，咬的这么紧……第一次就能爽，啊？王柳羿？是不是喜欢我操你？”他从背后抱着王柳羿，粗重的呼吸落在王柳羿后颈和耳边，搂着腰的胳膊勒得很紧。  
王柳羿被快感逼得神情恍惚，喃喃地跟着说：“嗯啊……喜欢，喜欢你……呜……好快，杰克哥慢一点……”但是这样带着颤抖哭腔的求饶只会适得其反， 身后恋人的呼吸都变得更加急促。  
“王柳羿——我早晚死在你身上，”喻文波咬牙切齿地抽离他的身体，“过来——”然后让王柳羿转过身，恶狠狠地亲他。  
亲了一会，喻文波忍住射精的冲动，让王柳羿上半身靠床边躺下，自己站在床边，握着他两条白皙笔直的腿架在自己肩头，又挺身进入。  
这样能看到王柳羿被情欲掌控的表情。  
这时候王柳羿已经被前后夹击弄得浑身酥软，只能软软地任由恋人摆布换了个姿势，侧着头露出通红的耳朵，眼里情欲的水光盈盈不散。  
“啊啊……嗯……杰克，我快要……呜……”王柳羿呼吸颤抖，和喻文波十指相扣，呻吟声在反复的撞击中变得破碎，“好舒服，嗯啊……”  
“蓝哥，蓝哥……嗯……”喻文波看见他这样的神情，只觉得热血上头，狠狠撞击几下，阴茎发涨，“操……”  
“……啊！”王柳羿小腹绷紧射了出来，又觉得身体里的东西一涨，明白恋人也同时达到了高潮，伸出手紧紧抱住伏在自己身上的喻文波。射精的快感让他们眼前发白，王柳羿的呼吸里还带着鼻音。  
“md，第一次就这么爽，”喻文波抱着他，低声说，“以后……”  
王柳羿侧过头去亲他，不让他说下去。  
唇分，两个人互相搂着躺在床上，喻文波拿掉套子，用纸巾擦拭王柳羿小腹上的精液，脸上是掩饰不住的得意笑容。  
“真jb爽，蓝哥，”他搂住王柳羿，埋头吸蓝，“爽不爽？”  
“嗯，”王柳羿红着脸点点头，喻文波毛茸茸的头发弄得他有点痒，于是伸手摸了摸恋人的头发，“很舒服。”  
窗外的雨声没有停，湿润微凉的空气里有股情欲的味道弥漫。  
房间里很安静，除了雨声，只有恋人们逐渐平复的呼吸。  
“蓝哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“我……我，我……”  
“嗯，我知道的。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“！……唔……”


End file.
